1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle radar sensor having an antenna arrangenent consisting of a focusing means and at least two first antenna feeds, which are arranged along a first straight line and form a first row of antenna feeds.
2. Prior Art
This type of radar sensor is known from WO 97/02496, for example. A monostatic FMCW radar sensor for a vehicle for the detection of objects is proposed in this publication, wherein at least one antenna feed, together with a dielectric lens, is designed both for transmitting as well as receiving an appropriate echo signal. A radar sensor described in an exemplary embodiment has three antenna feeds which in this case are designed as so-called patch antennas. Each one of these antenna feeds is connected downstream with a signal processing circuit. Together with a common dielectric lens, the three antenna feeds form three distinctly marked antenna lobes, by means of which it is possible to determine the angular position of detected radar targets. The antenna feeds are arranged along a horizontal straight line at even distances from each other to determine a horizontal angular position, such as is required for the mentioned application. Difficulties now arise when adapting such a radar system to different vehicle types. Depending on the available space conditions on a vehicle, it may be necessary to mount the radar sensor, which itself is placed into a compact housing, in different installed positions. However, at the same time the said antenna feeds must be arranged exactly horizontally behind their common dielectric lens for determining a horizontal angular position. With a changed installed position of the radar sensor in a motor vehicle this requires an at least partial new construction of the antenna feeds in the housing of the radar sensor.